Love Is In The Air
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Saki is looking forward to Valentine's Day by baking a unique cake. But when she notices Kazuya walking into the bakery with two girls, her heart becomes shattered; believing that they're his valentine instead of her. Yet, little did she know that he is actually setting up a special surprise with them. Who's really her valentine? Saki X Kazuya pairing. Read & Review, please!


**Love Is In The Air**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure Splash Star or Suite Pre Cure. Only the respective company does. This takes place after the last episode (Splash Star). Also, this is a Saki X Kazuya, pairing. Read & Review, please! Enjoy & Happy Valentine's Day!

It was another busy day at Pan-Paka Pan Bakery as Saki and Mai were busy doing their work, along with Saki's parents.

With their combined efforts, they were able to satisfy every customer of this week with a special holiday that's fast approaching.

After it was all set and done, they've closed up the shop.

Than, at late night, Saki was inside the kitchen baking up a special cake for someone. She reflects on her thoughts, regarding the man that she is into since they first met. By the time she was finished, she wiped her forehead. "Whew! It's done. I hope Kazuya-san would like it." Later on, she placed it inside the box, wrapped it in a pink-purple cover and placed it in the fridge.

She makes her way to her bedroom and plopped onto her bed. By looking at her calendar, she realized that tomorrow is Valentine's Day. She makes a small sigh. "I wonder, how I will tell Kazuya-san about tomorrow?"

Morning came. As the bright sunbeam peeked through the window, it shined on Saki's eyes. She felt the warmth from the sun and got out of bed, before putting on her regular clothing with her apron.

As soon as she headed down the stairs and into the front of the bakery, she became aroused with the decorations.

They were filled with arrows, cupids and mostly hearts since today is Valentine's Day.

"Wow! This place looks great!"

"It sure does, Saki" says a new voice.

She turned around to see Mai smiling at her, while being accompanied with Michiru and Kaoru.

"I'm full of energy, today!" Saki said, cheerfully.

"That's nice. By the way, have you picked your valentine yet?" thought Mai.

Saki freaked out, upon hearing that statement. "Eh? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Michiru popped up a question, relating to the holiday. "What is this Valentine's Day?"

"We'd like to know more about it" added Kaoru.

Mai answered. "Valentine's Day is where one person is chosen from a sweetheart and get together for a special occasion. Plus, that individual receives a special greeting or a gift on that day."

Kaoru and Michiru looked at each other and frankfully smiled, by learning about what Valentine's Day really is.

"That sounds interesting."

"We'll be glad to help out."

As the day progressed, Saki and her friends have made every customer in the bakery very happy and satisfied with the service.

A few hours later, Saki came back to the kitchen and checks on the cake in the fridge that she had made last night. A look of disappointment had filled up her face and wondered, if the man that she has an attraction to would ever show up. "Still no sign of Kazuya-san. Don't tell me that he forgot."

Minutes later, she hears a familiar voice walking into the bakery.

"Hello."

"Welcome."

She gasped and headed over to the front counter. But when she reached at the curtains with a hint of redness on her cheeks and a shy smile, it right away faded when she saw a shocking sight; by remaining hidden at the back.

The man that she has a crush on was escorted by two young women. The first had long orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a black and violet dress-skirt with a white sweater underneath and white and pink sneakers. The second gal has dirty blonde hair, green eyes, donning a semi-violet vest with a white sweater underneath, light violet dress skirt and long white socks that stretched out her long legs with dark violet slippers.

It was a lot similar back on Christmas, when she saw him attending with a classmate of his. However, on this holiday, this was much different.

"Ah! This bakery smells so fresh, I can just eat almost everything!" says the woman in black and purple clothing, cheerfully.

"Well, don't over-stuff yourself. You might get a stomach-ache" told the other woman to her.

Kazuya made a small laugh. "I know. Saki-chan works here." He than sees Mai, but Saki was nowhere to be found and asked Michiru on the right. "Where's Saki-chan?"

"She's in the back. Do you want me to call her?"

He responded. "No, its okay. I don't want to her know about my valentine."

At that moment, Saki gasped. Her eyes flashed in horror and felt her heart shattered. "His...His valentine?" Tears of pain starts to fill up her brown eyes. "He...He couldn't have!" Not wanting to see anymore of this, she ran into the kitchen, went up the stairs and headed straight to her room.

She buries her face in the pillow and cries hard, by seeing Kazuya attending with two girls. "Why? Why did he choose them over me? It's not fair!"

While she continues to whimper, back down at the bakery, Kazuya was discussing with his sister, Mai about his valentine and the individuals that he's with.

"Mai, I'd like you to introduce Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. I've bumped into them along the way from school."

They both smiled and bowed back at Mai as they greeted her in unison. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you. Uh, Big Brother, you don't suppose that they're your valentine, are they?" Mai asked him.

"No, of course not. In fact..." He whispers into Mai's ear and explains as to whom his valentine really is.

Upon listening to every detail, she became bewildered. "Big Brother, are you serious?"

He nods his head. "Yes. I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

Mai was now overwhelmed with joy. "Big Brother, Saki would be thrilled. I'll go find her." She heads back to the kitchen and scope out, if Saki was around. Unfortunately, there was no sign of her. Except her mother and father decorating the cakes and others. That is, until she hears some crying coming from upstairs. As she went to check to see what the problem is, Saki's sister, Minori walked in with a small concern on her face.

"What's wrong, Minori? You look troubled."

She rejoined. "I spoke with Big Sister as to why she was feeling so sad."

"And what is it?" Mai wondered.

"She told me that when she saw your brother walking in here with two girls, she believed that _they're_ his valentine, not her."

Mai gasped in utter shock, as she slapped herself on the cheek. "Oh, no!"

As she returned back to the front counter, she replied to him. "Big Brother."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Saki is...depressed" she said, glumly.

"Huh? Why?" asked Hibiki, curiously.

"You don't think that it had to do with us being with Kazuya-san?" thought Kanade.

Kazuya countered. "She thought that you two were my valentines, but you're not. Mai, while you go help out Saki-chan, I'll be taking care of things with them by getting her a special gift."

"Okay. But, what kind of gift?" she asks.

He laughed. "It's a secret."

After he left with Hibiki and Kanade, she heads over to Saki's bedroom and carefully opens the door slightly and sees her sitting on the bed, crying.

Although she calmed down for a bit, she still feels miserable about what she saw earlier.

So, she walked inside and confronts her close friend by sitting down next to her, while Minori joined in and watched. "Saki."

She didn't answer. Her fists were clenched on her knees, her shoulders were slouched and her head was down. She briefly spoke, when she heard Mai. "What is it?"

"Minori told me all about it. You see, my big brother's valentine is really..."

But, Saki interjects her. "I don't want to hear it!" As tears trickles down her hands and knees, she pressed forward, relating to today's holiday and Kazuya. "Mai, how come Kazuya-san picked those two over me?"

"Uh, Saki?"

"What?" she turned her head to Mai slowly with some hot tears still in her eyes.

Mai answered. "Big Brother told me who his valentine really is and believe me, its not them. Would you like to know, who it is?"

Saki nodded her head. "Please."

And so, Mai whispers into Saki's ear, whereas Minori raised her eyebrow in question as to what Mai was telling Saki about.

When Saki understood as to whom Kazuya had picked his valentine, her cheeks were reddened and gasped in shock. "M-Mai! R-Really?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes."

By feeling her heart singing with positive energy, Saki's face had lit up and her smile grew as she hugged Mai. "I'm so glad!"

"Easy there, Saki. That reminds me. Is it true that you actually like my big brother all this time?"

Her face was red and turned away slightly. "I...I do. Back on Christmas, I was miserable when he was with a classmate and I thought that she was his girlfriend. However, it turns out that she is a huge fan of this bakery. But, how will I able to confess my feelings to him?" When she said those words, she quickly covered her mouth. _"Wh-What am I saying?"_

Mai instantly became surprised that her best friend has an attraction towards her brother and didn't tell her. "Saki." She smiled. "This is your chance to confront him on this day."

"But..."

Before she could go on, Mai placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. Have faith in yourself. That's what really matters."

Saki smiled. "Thank you, Mai."

Minori added. "Big Sister, don't mess things up on your boyfriend."

Saki's face turned pure red, upon hearing her statement.

After their brief discussion, they both went back to the kitchen and started working on the cakes and other sweets. Mai's small talk had managed to brighten Saki up and with their combined efforts, along with Michiru and Kaoru, they've made their Valentine's Day special at Pan-Paka Pan Bakery a memorable day and made every satisfying customer pleased.

As night falls, Saki had her arms crossed behind her back and looked down on her feet as she stares at the window. _"Kazuya-san..."_

Later, she heard the doorbell ring and once she opened the door, there stood a familiar face.

"Hey, Saki-Chan."

Her cheeks had a small hint of redness once again, when he came inside. "K-K-Kazuya-san!"

"I came by to see if you were here, but you weren't. So, when I bumped into some company, they gave me some assistance."

She was left confused and remembered the two women. "Eh? You mean..."

As he went in, Hibiki and Kanade came in and wiped their feet on the mat.

"Hi, you must be Saki. I'm Hibiki."

"And, I'm Kanade."

She turned to Kazuya, relating to the two women. "Uh, Kazuya-san, why is it that you went with them?"

"Right after I've showed them to Pan-Paka Pan and became highly interested, they helped me out with a special gift...for you" he said.

Saki's eyes were widened. "Than, that means..."

Just as she was about to press forward, he clasps his hands with hers and locked onto her eyes. "That's right. Saki-chan...would you like to be my valentine?"

At first, she was left speechless and stood there in silence. But when she recalled from what Mai had said, her smile grew in a crescent moon and became overjoyed with glee. "Yes!"

"I'm glad. I have something for you." He presents to her of what appears to be a small light blue box wrapped with a pink ribbon.

By opening the cover, Saki had become ecstatic. It was a pure red heart locket with a silver chain. She watches Kazuya placing it over her neck and gives her a warm greeting.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Th-Thank you so much."

He makes a small laugh. "There's more to it than that. You see that small button on the far top-right? Press it."

When Saki clicked the button, it opened to reveal an amazing discovery. Inside from the heart locket that Kazuya had presented to her was a picture of herself, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru, Minori, Kenta and even Kazuya himself; along with the rest of her family and friends. What was even more surprising is that it played a soft melody in the background.

With a small sparkle in her eyes, she threw in her arms around his lower back and thanked him. Hibiki and Kanade stood by and watched them embraced.

"That's so sweet."

Kanade wiped a tear from her eye. "It sure does."

Minori peeked her head out and witnessed her sister hugging Kazuya at the front door.

"Hey, Mai! Everyone! Take a look at this."

When Mai, Michiru and Kaoru heard her, they became very perplexed to see Saki holding onto Kazuya.

"Saki" she said with a soft smile on her face.

"How nice" says Michiru to Kaoru.

"They look great together."

Saki's mother and father had also noticed the scenery and became pleased with what they saw.

"What a lovely scene."

"Saki! You and your boyfriend make a good couple" he called to her.

By turning her head and saw her friends and family smiling at her, she released the hug from Kazuya and her face became very red. She right away responds back to him.

"I...I also have something for you as well, Kazuya-san."

After she took the box from the fridge, Kazuya opens the lid and it unveiled a pink cake with light-pink frosting around it each layer, a red heart on the center with the words _'Happy Valentine's Day' _engraved on it and strawberries underneath the heart.

Everybody became pleased with the way of how the cake is presented, when Saki had baked it.

"Wow! It looks wonderful!" says Kazuya.

"I've never seen a decorated cake like that before!" said a cheerful Kanade.

"I'll say. Let's try it!" Hibiki suggested.

Once Kazuya and everyone tasted it, the results were mind-blowing.

"It's so moist and tasty."

"Saki, this is the best cake that you've ever made" Mai told her.

"Thank you."

Kanade walked up to her. "Saki, I've brought these with me."

When she lifted up the lid, it was a bucket full of Strawberry Maroon cupcakes. Like with the cake, it was also a tasty treat for the whole group.

"It's so rich and creamy! Kanade, thank you! Did you make these?" thought Saki.

"Of course. I work at a cupcake shop called 'Lucky Spoon' and those are the examples. It's also my desire to become a pastry chef."

"That's great" Michiru inquired.

"These cupcakes taste so good! Thank you, Kanade" replied Mai.

Kanade smiled. "Your welcome."

After they've all munched down on some cupcakes and the cake, they have some conversations with each other and shared some laughs.

As for Saki, she's outside of the balcony with Kazuya. They look into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Kazuya-san..."

"Saki-chan." He clasps her hands and spoke. "You've always like I've imagined. A bright girl like a midsummer's sunflower. In other words, you have been in my heart since I've first laid my eyes on you."

With her cheeks tinted slightly red, she makes a startling confession to him. "Uh...I...Kazuya-san?"

"Yes? What is it?"

She continued. "I...really need to...tell you this. It's that I...I...I..." By taking a deep breath, she spat out these important words. "I love you, Kazuya-san!"

Though he became utterly speechless and surprised, he remained his composure. "I'm flattered to hear that." He than wraps his arms around her neck and pulls her closer to him. "Saki-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

As a result, Saki was floored with delight. "Kazuya-san! You do?"

He nods his head in agreement and as she stepped on her tippytoes while he leaned forward, they pressed their lips against each other. She moaned deeply by Kazuya's tongue exploring into her mouth as she does the same to his.

During their romantic moment, Hibiki and Kanade have noticed this and alerts everybody to witness it. Mai and Minori were the ones that became most impressed with Saki making out with Kazuya.

"Saki, I'm so proud of her."

"Way to go, Big Sister!"

This had become Saki's best moment. A Valentine's Day moment that she and Kazuya will never soon forget.


End file.
